The rapid development of lighting devices have provided for more energy efficient lighting but also for new possibilities for applications and design. For example, in recent years, light emitting diodes (LEDs) have emerged as a strong competitor on the market for lighting applications, mainly due to their superior energy efficiency over other existing technologies such as e.g. fluorescent lighting tubes.
With the development of the lighting devices, new demands on functionality such as lighting effects emerge. Such lighting effects may be deformable or in other ways changing light patterns. For example, shadows created by a mask may be desired to be movable or in other ways modifiable.
Another example of decorative lighting involves creating color shadows that are cast on objects in the surroundings of the lighting device. Such color shadows may be created by placing e.g. light emitting LEDs with different colored light next to each other such that they together create white light. An object blocking the light emitted by the LEDs may block light from colored light emitting diodes different amounts for each of the diodes, which results in a color shadow on an object behind the blocking object.
US20110116259 discloses an example of a system capable of creating a color shadow. The system disclosed in US20110116259 may detect a color of a shadow behind an object, and then adjust the emitted light according to a desired color of the shadow.
However, more flexibility in controlling the color shadows may be desired. For example, it may be desirable to only have a white light output or even have a more dynamic appearance of the color shadows.